


Big Book of Fandoms

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: the ever expanding list of fandoms that i write forfemale!character x female!readerfemale!ships/pairings x female!reader





	1. TV

**bold = requests open**

_italics = requests closed_

_Agents of S.H.I.E.LD._

**American Horror Story**

**Bates Motel**

**BBC Doctor Who**

**BBC Killing Eve**

_BBC Orphan Black_

**Birds of Prey**

**Black Lightning**

**Broadchurch**

**Brooklyn Nine-Nine**

**Charmed**

_Cloak & Dagger_

**Community**

**Criminal Minds**

**Doom Patrol**

**Friends**

**Glee**

**Law & Order: SVU**

**Legends of Tomorrow**

**Lost Girl**

_Merlin_

_Nikita_

**Once Upon A Time (season 1)**

**Power Rangers**

**Pretty Little Liars**

**Rise**

**Riverdale**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

_Shadowhunters_

**Steven Universe**

**Supergirl**

**The Good Place**

**The Good Witch**

**The Magicians**

**The Office**

**The Secret Circle**

**The Smoke**

**Titans**

**Victorious**

**Young Justice**

 


	2. DCOM

**bold = requests open**

_italics = requests closed_

**Adventures in Babysitting**

**Avalon High**

**Descendants**

**Halloweentown**

**High School Musical**

**Lemonade Mouth**

**The Cheetah Girls**

**Twitches**

 


	3. Musicals

**bold = requests open**

_italics = requests closed_

**Burlesque**

**Mamma Mia! & Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again**


	4. Movies

**bold = requests open**

_italics = requests closed_

**A Quiet Place**

**A Thousand Kisses Deep**

**Adult Life Skills**

**Attack the Block**

**Avengers**

**Black Panther**

_Captain Marvel_

**D.E.B.S.**

**Frozen**

**Ghostbusters: Answer the Call**

**Jennifer's Body**

**Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Justice League**

**Love, Simon**

**Ocean's 8**

**Pitch Perfect**

**Power Rangers**

**She's The Man**

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

**St. Trinian's & St. Trinian's 2**

**Suicide Squad**

**The Addams Family**

**The Incredibles**

**Tomb Raider**

**Twilight**

**Wonder Woman**

**You Again**

 


	5. Crackle/Hulu/Netflix

**bold = requests open**

_italics = requests closed_

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

**Chilling Adventures of Sabrina**

**Frontier**

**Light as a Feather**

**Marvel's Runaways**

**One Day at a Time**

_Orange Is the New Black_

**Santa Clarita Diet**

**Slasher**

**Stranger Things**

_The Haunting of Hill House_

 


End file.
